hongqilim_testing_3fandomcom-20200215-history
Sparkling Daydream
Sparkling Daydream is the opening theme song of Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! anime series. The song was performed by "Real Anisong Creator" ZAQ. Later, the unit Black Raison d'etre also covered the song in the character song mini album Shining Fantastic Stage Track Listing The song was written, composed, and arranged by ZAQ, who also performed the song. The single itself marks the debut of ZAQ. #Sparkling Daydream # #INSIDE IDENTITY #Sparkling Daydream (off vocal) Lyrics Romaji= Let's look for sparkling daydream... Shibaraku mitsume atte kara Sorasu made ni, nani wo kangaeteta no?… Ki ni naru Kuchibiru togaraseta watashi wo mite "dō shita no?"tte Ki'ite kuru no matte miru no Gomaka shita ato no hitori goto ha Hazukashī kara kikanai de kureru? Ato ni hikenai hodo hikare au koi, mō hajimatteta Yume nara takusan mita Sameta mama demo mada aitai Kimi ga sō saseta, koi ha yokubari da ne Tobihane-sō na kokoro no yuku mama ni yukō yo Risō mo mōsō mo genjitsu mo Subete kimi wo jiku ni mawaru Atarashī sekai he Love's got me looking so crazy... Gūzen, kikoeta dareka no koe ga Mō ichido kikoeta toki, hitsuzen wo shinjita Sonna toki, kotoba ni imi ha nakute Karada ga ugoku, kimi wo sagashite Itami, neji fuseru yō ni genjitsu tōhi Demo soko ni mo kimi ga arawarete Okubyō na watashi sura, dakishimete kureta, niji ga kakaru asa Kirei na sora miagete Kimi to kakeru yume miru no Ashita mo sō da yo, koi ha owaranai Onaji hoshi ni umareta Konna chance, hoka ni nai Unmei to shukumei ga meguru Mahō ni kakerareru yō na, kagayaku kiseki he Risō to mōsō to genjitsu ha Chigau yō de onaji nanda Katachi ni ha dekinai keredo Dore mo taisetsu to satoru no Hitomi ga yoru, wasurenai Yumenara takusan mita Sameta mama demo mada aitai Kimi ga sō saseta, koi ha yokubari da ne Tobihane-sōna kokoro no, yuku mama ni yukō yo Risō mo mōsō mo genjitsu mo Subete kimi wo jiku ni mawaru Atarashī sekai he |-| Kanji= Let's look for sparkling daydream... しばらく見つめ合ってから 逸らすまでに　なにを考えてたの?…気になる 唇尖らせた私をみて「どうしたの?」って 聞いてくるの待ってみるの 誤魔化したあとの独り言は 恥ずかしいから聞かないでくれる? 後に引けないほど惹かれ合う恋　もう始まってた 夢ならたくさんみた 醒めたままでもまだ会いたい 君がそうさせた　恋は欲張りだね 飛び跳ねそうな心の　ゆくままにゆこうよ 理想も妄想も現実も 全て君を軸に廻る 新しい世界へ Love's got me looking so crazy... 偶然　聞こえた誰かの声が もう一度聞こえたとき　必然を信じた そんな時　言葉に意味はなくて 体が動く　君を探して 痛み　ねじ伏せるように現実逃避 でもそこにも君が現れて 臆病な私すら　抱きしめてくれた　虹がかかる朝 綺麗な空見上げて 君と翔ける夢見るの 明日もそうだよ　恋は終わらない 同じ星に生まれた こんなチャンス　他にない 運命と宿命が巡る 魔法にかけられるような　輝く奇跡へ 理想と妄想と現実は 違うようで同じなんだ 形には出来ないけれど どれも大切と悟るの 瞳が夜　忘れない 夢ならたくさんみた 醒めたままでもまだ会いたい 君がそうさせた　恋は欲張りだね 飛び跳ねそうな心の　ゆくままにゆこうよ 理想も妄想も現実も 全て君を軸に廻る 新しい世界へ |-| English= Let's look for Sparkling Daydream) From the time our eyes met, to the time we looked away, what were you thinking? ...I want to know. As you looked at my scowling face, I was waiting for you to ask me, "What's wrong?" After he brushed me off, I mumbled to myself. Maybe he was just embarrassed, and didn't ask? After that, a love I couldn't suppress, had already begun. If it's in dreams, I've seen you a lot. Now I'm awake, but I still want to meet you. You made me feel this way. Love is greedy, isn't it? As my leaping heart ticks, Let's go. My ideals, delusions, and reality All revolve around you. Towards a new world. (Love's get me looking so Crazy...) That voice I heard once by accident, Once I hear it again, I believe in fate. At that moment, words were meaningless. My body just moved, and searched for you. To force my pain down, I escaped from reality, But even there you appeared. Even though I was a coward, You embraced me, In that rainbow-crossed morning. Looking up at that beautiful sky, I dreamed of soaring with you. It'll be like that tomorrow too. This love is eternal. We were born under the same star. This is the only chance we'll get. The wheels of fate and destiny are turning. As if a spell were cast on us, Into the shining miracle. My ideals and delusions and reality, May seem different, but they're actually the same. I can't give them form, but they are all precious to me. My eyes won't forget that night. If it's in dreams, I've seen you a lot. Now I'm awake, but I still want to meet you. You made me feel this way. Love is greedy, isn't it? As my leaping heart ticks, Let's go. My ideals, delusions, and reality All revolve around you. Towards a new world. Videos Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! OP HD Sparkling Daydream|Opening animation Chuunibyou Demo koi ga Shitai opening full|Full song 『中二病でも恋がしたい！戀』キャラクターソングミニアルバム 視聴動画|A cut of Black Raison d'etres cover in the album's preview ZAQ「Sparkling Daydream」PV full - Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! Category:Opening